This invention relates to currency handling machines, and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for automatically identifying types of currency.
Automatic currency identifying systems are becoming more and more prevelant with the increase need for automation in currency handling. Broadly, two types of such systems are used. In a first of such systems, a particular type of currency, such as a specific dollar denomination, is automatically counted while all other dollar denominations are rejected. In a second type of such system, all the currencies are accepted and are sorted based upon their denomination. In each of these machine types, however, the basic idea is the same, namely, to be able to accurately identify indicia on the currency to provide a proper determination of its denomination or type.
In many prior art systems, the currency is scanned either in total or in part to determine information about the currency and compare this information to stored information. However, in these prior art systems, the information and comparison is carried out at a testing station where the information detected is directly compared with the stored information. As a result, the currency must be momentarily stopped at which time the comparison can be carried out. Such momentary stoppage provides a non-uniform flow of the currency and results in difficulties during high speed operation. Additionally, if the currency was even partially mutilated, cut or smeared, the prior art devices would not be able to provide an identification of the currency and the currency was rejected.
A further problem is that the currency may tend to arrive at the detection station in a non-aligned position. Lateral displacement along the transport mechanism may occur so that the scanning elements will not always be viewing the same parts of the currency. A lateral shift in the currency will cause the information to change. Additionally, the currency may arrive at a skewed angle with respect to the transport mechanism, so that again the information scanned will not always be consistent.
In many prior art mechanisms, numerous mechanical aligning devices are utilized to ensure that the currency is in an identical position for each scanning operation. Should currency arrive in a position other than the standard aligned position, the currency will normally be rejected. However, such aligning equipment makes the operation of the transport mechanism more complex and prone to breakdown. Also, it results in the rejection of a great number of the currency thereby requiring the constant monitoring of the automatic system by personnel. As a result, the prior art mechanisms are not fully automatic in that a great amount of the currency must still be counted and identified manually.
It is understood that in the present specification and claims, that the term "currency" is utilized in the broad sense, and includes all paper currency, stock certificates, bonds, stamps and similar items generally requiring identification, and, especially those items which have uniform patterns representing particular denominations or types.